wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kirin'Var Village
]] Kirin'Var Village is located in the southernmost floating island of the Netherstorm. This is a hub for various different quests. Note that although the village's name appears on the Netherstorm map, there is no actual subzone named Kirin'Var Village. Instead, it is separated into four subzones, which contain different types of mobs — Wizard Row, Town Square, Chapel Yard, and Violet Tower. History When the Alliance sent an expedition to Draenor in order to finish the Horde once and for all, a group of Kirin Tor wizards lead by Archmage Vargoth established a base in the heart of the Laughing Skull clan's territory. They called it "Kirin'Var Village". However, a short time after they had settled, Draenor was torn apart. The explosion devastated the land and all that remains today are the islands making up the Netherstorm. The surviving wizards remained in their village for seventeen years. Years later, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, along with his blood elven followers, attacked the village with more power than the wizards could imagine. In the end, the prince's forces used a Mana Bomb, similar to the one that eradicated the Cenarion Thicket, to completely destroy the village. Archmage Vargoth ordered his comrades to retreat to the local tower. However, Kael'thas was wiser and stronger than Vargoth remembered: in the moment that Vargoth and his men entered the tower, the elven prince sealed the doors with a curse on the tower to ensure that none of the wizards within would exit the Violet Tower. But despite Kael's efforts, one of Vargoth's apprentices escaped: Ravandwyr. Ravandwyr saw Kael'thas' plans and escaped, but was unable to warn his master in time. With no one by his side but his "familiar", Ravandwyr fled to the Arklon Ruins, but found the area being excavated by demons. He had to instead flee to Area 52, a goblin settlement. Ravandwyr has sought help ever since from adventurers. Current state Kirin'Var Village is now haunted by many of its past's residents due to the necromancer, and another apprentice of Vargoth, Naberius. Wizard Row has been over run by Mana Invaders, Mana Seekers, and Mageslayers due to the Mana Bomb dropped there by Kael'thas' forces. Only two members of Kirin'Var managed to "keep" their spirits, Lieutenant-Sorcerer Morran and Custodian Dieworth. Many others "live life" like they were still alive. Now that the Dark Portal has been opened once more, Ravandwyr seeks help from brave adventurers that cross into Outland. Quests : *In order to start the quest (for both Alliance and Horde), you must speak with Ravandwyr, Vargoth's apprentice, in Area 52 in the Netherstorm. *Mob levels are from 68 to 72, most of them elite. Quest items There are several wandering named mobs in Kirin'Var Village who drop items, which initiates quests, when killed. All of these quests can be completed by returning the items to the respective mob's original home at the Wizard's Row in Kirin'Var Village. Currently, there are four mobs who drop these items. On completion of these quests, the associated NPC will become to you. Known named mobs and their respective quests: * Abjurist Belmara ( ) Patrols around the corner of the town hall. * Battle-Mage Dathric ( ) In the town hall. * Cohlien Frostweaver ( ) Patrols outside the town hall. * Conjurer Luminrath ( ) Patrols around the Town Square. Category:Neutral towns Category:Villages